


Moves Make Up for the Silence

by alliterations



Series: Bang The Doldrums [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterations/pseuds/alliterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Joshua makes things clear in very unorthodox ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Make Up for the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Necktie bondage porn. Yeah, I don’t know either, since I have no excuse for this. At all. Fun, though! Title comes from the song “Of All the Gin Joints in the World” by Fall Out Boy. In the series, this is chronologically last.

It was ten minutes before the bell, two-thirds of the class already zoned out and throwing longing glances to the mild fall weather outside the window. As nice as it looked, Joshua had other plans for that afternoon and, shifting his attention from the bright red leaves coating the grass of the quad, furtively slipped his phone out from his pocket. He’d long since mastered the skill of typing without looking at the keypad, and kept his eyes fixed on the open textbook in front of him, seemingly engrossed in the subject matter, while his thumb moved deftly over the buttons of his cell held subtly under the desk. 

_I found out something interesting today._ He hit send and waited, eyes flicking over to Neku, sitting caddy-corner and a row ahead of him. Joshua saw the other’s shoulders tense before his hand moved to retrieve his phone, and after reading the message, shot a quick glare over his shoulder. Joshua only gave him the slightest of smiles in return. Neku turned away, the hard jerk of his gestures relaying his annoyance very clearly, but a minute later, Joshua felt his own phone vibrate, alerting him to a new text. 

_What?_ Shaking his head at how the bite of the single word was nearly tangible, Joshua composed a new reply. 

_Did you know there’s an old lab room around that no one ever uses? Apparently, the committees can’t decide how to renovate it, so it just stays empty._

_Your point?_ The response came quickly, although it was hard to tell if that was because Neku was genuinely curious, or he was trying to brush Joshua off. Considering his posture was still stiff, it was likely the latter. 

_Do you want to meet me there after class?_ There was an underlying suggestion, invitation, that Neku would assuredly pick up on. They’d been at the whole rendezvous in supply closets and vacant classrooms long enough, after all. 

_No._ Something about the way Neku was now hunched over in his seat made Joshua think there had been a pause in his typing between the first and second parts of his text. _I think we should stop._

_Why?_

_Because this has gone on too long already._ More was buried in that, Joshua knew, since he was certain it had nothing to do with Neku becoming uninterested or distracted. Oh, well, with two minutes left in class, it wasn’t the time for prying. That could be left until later. 

_What if I said I was going to let you do something fun and different?_

_That’s not what I meant._ The bell rang, shrill and protracted, but fading out as the murmur of student conversation turned into a dull roar. Joshua put his books away before standing and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, sending one last text before he merged with the crowd spilling out into the hallways. 

_Just go to the last classroom on the left in the lab section of the science building._

Outside, the day was downright picturesque, sunny with a gentle breeze and students mingled in pairs and larger groups, taking full advantage of the weather. Which meant, of course, everywhere else was practically deserted, including the disused lab room Joshua slipped into, unnoticed. He hung the strap of his bag and blazer on one of the hooks near the door before taking a cursory look around the place. It seemed they still cleaned it once in a while, since it was surprisingly free of dust. There were, however, no chairs or stools to be found, so Joshua hoisted himself up onto one of the tables, perching on the edge, heel tapping lightly in staccato against the sides as he waited. 

Soon enough, the silence was cut by the noise of shuffling footsteps out in the hall, followed by the high squeal of the door’s hinges as it swung open. Neku stalled in the entryway, hand still lingering on the doorknob as his gaze fell on Joshua. 

“Lock that behind you.” 

“No.” Neku shook his head, fingers drumming restlessly against the speakers of the headphones that hung around his neck. “Look, I didn’t want to talk about this over a text. That’s why I came here.” 

“You can still close and lock the door for privacy,” Joshua said. “And stop acting like I’m going to bite.” 

“Sometimes, it’s hard to tell _what_ you’ll do.” Despite the grumbling, Neku finally relented and did as asked, before setting his things down and casting a quick look around the room. “How the hell did you know about this place, anyway?” 

“Through the grapevine.” He shrugged, noncommittally. “But you wanted to talk? Or have you changed your mind and want to go along with my original plan?” 

“Talk, but I—” Neku exhaled slowly, rubbing the side of his hand against his forehead. “Why are we doing this, Josh?” 

“Why?” Joshua echoed. That wasn’t exactly the question he expected. “It’s fun. Why else?” 

“Fun. Right.” His tone was clipped, edged with something that sounded almost like dejection. “Thought so.” 

“That’s a problem for you?” 

“Problem? You—you don’t _get_ it, do you?” Neku’s eyes narrowed, looking furious and pent up enough that Joshua tightened his grip on the edge of the table to brace for an explosion. “ _Fun_ isn’t always good enough.” 

“You want it to be more?” Joshua asked, and Neku seemed to deflate under the candidness of the question. He looked exactly as he did at the very start of their trysts, when he had waited for Joshua to finish practicing piano, all nervousness and conflict like he had something planned out to say, but ended up kissing Joshua against his locker instead. 

“No. Maybe. It doesn’t matter.” Neku moved towards the door, ducking his head. “I just—M’gonna go.” 

“Neku.” He stopped, but wouldn’t turn back around and Joshua sighed, wondering why all of this had to be so _difficult_. The fact that he had managed to hold Joshua’s attention for so long should have been telling enough, but Neku apparently needed a better reassurance. Although Joshua already felt routinely and inexplicably exposed around Neku—simply by virtue of him being _Neku_ , but that was the point, wasn’t it?—that he would have go about this carefully. “Are you sure you’re not curious about what I was going to let you do?” 

“Something tells me I’m not going to get out of this room until I hear it.” He was glaring like he hoped he could set Joshua on fire by his stare alone. “So sure. Why the hell not?” 

Joshua giggled, drawing one of his hands slowly up his chest before hooking his index finger in the knot of his uniform tie. Neku followed the motion intently, attention now entirely fixed on Joshua’s neck. 

“Do you remember the last time we did this, and you complained I was too loud?” He pulled at the cloth, just enough to let some fabric slide loose. 

“I—uh, not complaining,” Neku muttered, embarrassed. “Just that we could get caught if we’re heard.” 

“Even still.” Joshua pulled the whole thing loose, absently smoothing out the wrinkles against his palm. “These make for decent impromptu gags.” 

“I—you want me to—with _that_?” 

“Yes. And tie me up, since you have one too.” He crossed his ankles, leaning forward and smiling. “Told you it would be something different. What, does the idea not appeal to you?” 

“It’s not that, I’m just kind of wondering why. Why now?” 

“Goodness, Neku, I make a big display of showing how much I trust you with this and you’re not even appreciative.” Joshua pouted, more out of enticement rather than real petulance, and watched Neku’s expression change as understanding finally hit him. 

“You can’t ever be straightforward, can you?” There was a small flash of a smile before Neku strode over to the table and fisted his hands in the collar of Joshua’s dress shirt, yanking him up into a kiss. The force was surprising, but not unwelcome, and Joshua returned it, shifting so he could wrap his legs around Neku’s waist. His lips parted, and he dropped the tie somewhere beside him on the tabletop as he pressed forward insistently. Not needing any more prompting, Neku delved his tongue inside, flicking it against the roof of Joshua’s mouth, starting to pick open the buttons of his shirt. The touch was warm, heavy, Neku’s hands roaming around to stroke and knead the small of Joshua’s back before skimming up the shallow dip of his spine. 

Joshua shivered, a slight tremor, but Neku could probably feel it from the way he responded, tilting his head down to trail his lips over the line of Joshua’s jaw. It was cute, almost, how reactions from him always seemed to spur Neku on further, but Joshua was quite happy to indulge him a little. He curled his hand around the back of Neku’s head, fingers carding through auburn hair stiff with gel, and pressed the other closer, moaning softly when the kisses turned openmouthed and wet. 

“Hey. Could you…?” Neku trailed off, apparently distracted by the need to suck at the pulse in Joshua’s throat. 

“Could I what, dear?” Joshua hummed, the sound of it deepening into a pleased groan at the suction. 

“You said you wanted to be tied up, so, I dunno. Put your arms closer together or something.” Laughing, Joshua complied with the suggestion, shrugging out of his loosened shirt before crossing his wrists behind his back. 

Neku retrieved the tie, reaching around Joshua in a loose embrace to fasten the cloth. Joshua inclined his head up enough to scrape his teeth lightly over the patch of skin just behind Neku’s ear, giggling when he felt the other’s hands slip. Running his tongue along the shell of it earned him a string of curses, but the binds around his wrists finally pulled tight and secure. Skating his fingers along Joshua’s arms, Neku shifted back for a kiss, hungry and hard enough to bruise. Joshua briefly tested the integrity of his restraints, tugging at them lightly to make sure they wouldn’t come undone, before focusing entirely on the slow strokes of Neku’s tongue against his own. 

Breaks for air were sporadic and short, kisses punctured with bites and high gasps, both of Neku’s hands tangled firmly in Joshua’s hair, fingers combing through it like he couldn’t get enough of the feel, and Joshua tilted his head back, knees pressing against the other’s sides. He felt Neku’s thumb rub firmly against a spot just above the nape of his neck, letting out a quiet sound of want that shifted into an irritated huff when Neku pulled away. 

He was panting as he scrambled to pull off his own tie, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. It was a good look on him, disheveled and wanting, and Joshua thought there was little more satisfying than knowing he could get Neku as he was, even bound. 

“You still sure about this?” Neku asked, even as he yanked the tie free from his collar. 

“Yes. Completely.” Joshua shifted impatiently, trying not to lean forward too far, lest he lose his balance and tip over onto the floor. He opened his mouth in anticipation, but Neku seemed to falter, staring down at the cloth in his hand. 

“Wait, wait—what if I do something you don’t like?” His gaze flicked up to Joshua’s face, pupils still lust-blown, but overlaid with concern. “How will you let me know?” 

“I’ll kick you,” Joshua said, smiling blithely, before the fact that silly Neku was actually _worried_ about him made him add, “but really, I’ll be sure to get your attention.” 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” 

“And you still love me.” Neku didn’t respond, except to roll his eyes and hold up the tie, setting it into place when Joshua opened his mouth again. The taste was a little bitter and off-putting, but otherwise the makeshift gag was acceptable, and Joshua nodded to let Neku know he was fine. 

“It’ll be weird not hearing you,” he murmured, before shifting down to lick over Joshua’s collarbone, hands wandering along his chest and stomach, Joshua arching forward when Neku’s fingers dipped under the hem of his pants, rubbing over his hipbones. It was when Neku opened the fastening and pulled down the zipper that Joshua realized the position they were in wasn’t the best, and wriggled away slightly, making a stifled noise of protest. “What? I don’t—hey!” 

Joshua slid himself off the table, managing to remain upright well enough once Neku caught him by the shoulder. Turning around, he leaned over the table, head where his shirt still lay rumpled. He would really have preferred something with more _cushion_ , but Joshua supposed they would have to make do. Neku caught on quickly, murmuring something under his breath Joshua didn’t catch, and leaned over to pepper kisses across Joshua’s shoulder blades and lower, passing over his bound arms. When he started nipping in places, teeth grazing over sensitive points that caused Joshua moan heavily, sound muffled by the gag. The sting was enough to assure there would be marks there, love bites in a place only Neku would know about—surprisingly possessive, but then again, Neku always tended to be surprising. 

Joshua toed off his shoes and socks when he felt his pants and underwear bunch around his calves after Neku slid them mostly down. He carefully stepped out of the crumpled pile of clothing, the air of the lab room cool against his bare skin. He expected to be touched again soon after he had stopped squirming, but nothing came, and making a dampened, irritated noise, Joshua turned his head enough to see behind him, only to find Neku was just staring. 

“I—fuck, Josh.” The words were on the very edge of a moan. Deciding to play it up, Joshua arched his back, standing on the balls of his feet to allow Neku a better view of his ass and cock, letting out a needy noise in the back of his throat. He almost laughed when Neku turned to find wherever the lube and condoms were in their bags, working the button of his pants while trying to walk at the same time. 

After a minute or two, he felt Neku’s hands on his thighs, squeezing lightly and nudging his legs further apart, followed by the sound of a cap snapping open. Joshua jerked up when he felt the first finger enter him, mostly because Neku forgot to warm up the lube _again_ , but he relaxed quickly, pressing his hips back. It was going too slowly for Joshua’s liking, probably because Neku was trying harder to gauge if he was eliciting an unfavorable reaction, but throwing him a desperate, wanting look from half-lidded eyes did the trick, and Neku was soon rolling on a condom and clutching at Joshua’s hips. 

“You’re good?” A nod was all it took for him to start pushing in, Joshua’s breath coming in sharp inhales through his nose. Neku paused when he was fully sheathed, Joshua emitting low moan, because _oh_ was he deep but he wasn’t moving, _dammit_ Neku— 

He clenched his muscles, hearing the other let out a string of breathless swears, hips snapping back and then forward again. The angle was a little uncomfortable, Joshua’s shoulders tight and burning, but it hardly mattered, especially when Neku shifted just enough that his thrusts hit a spot that sent pleasure spiking, white-hot and electric, up Joshua’s spine. He was making fervent, muffled noises through the gag, muscles in his legs starting to shake, and he glanced back at Neku, hoping the way he was sure his cheeks were flushed and eyes darkened would tacitly convey the command of _more_. 

Neku wrapped one arm around his waist, partly for support and partly to curl his hand around Joshua’s cock, strokes slow and drawn out. He leaned down enough that his face was buried in the hair that spilled over Joshua’s back. 

“Shit. Don’t—”Joshua could feel Neku’s breath, hot on his skin with every panting exhale. “M’gonna lose it if you keep looking at me like that. Fuck, _Joshua_.” 

He would have laughed, had he been able to pull enough air into his lungs. As it was, Joshua only rolled his hips back, rhythm a little uneven, thighs trembling with pleasure and the effort. The lack of true leverage suddenly made the fact he was practically helpless very sharp and real, but the blip of panic faded once Joshua returned his focus to the way Neku filled him, felt against him, the soft, keening moans falling past his lips. 

The hand around Joshua’s cock tightened, and he bucked into the touch, heat coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. He gave a strangled whine— _close_ —almost writhing, before Neku bit down sharply at the very top of his spine and the sound rose into a scream, thankfully muted by the gag, as he came. He shuddered, warmth pulsing and pricking along his nerves, Neku still thrusting into him. 

“—Oh God, Josh, J-J- _oh_ -sh.” He would never get tired of the rush that accompanied hearing his name spoken in that unabashedly reverent and pleasure-drenched tone of voice, and it didn’t take long before he could feel Neku spasm, coming with a choked groan. 

Even with his chest heaving and breath ragged, Neku immediately pulled apart the knot holding the bonds around Joshua’s wrists, freeing his arms. Rolling his shoulders to get out the kinks, Joshua reached up to pull off the gag, mouth dry and sore. 

“Mm.” He twitched at the feeling of Neku sliding out of him and turned around to lean his back tiredly against the edge of the table. 

“You okay?” Neku asked, dropping the tied condom into the trash by one of the shelves. Joshua nodded, working the stiffness out of his jaw. It ached, as his arms did, and the discomfort would hit him harder tomorrow, but at that moment, he simply felt pleasantly raw. “Really?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just checking.” Neku shrugged, looking at him critically for a moment, before bending down to locate where he tossed his pants. Joshua cleaned himself up, as well as any streaks of come still on the table, and was in the process of buttoning his shirt when Neku spoke again. “Before we did…all this, what you said, does that mean we’re, you know…?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Joshua said, innocently, smoothing down his mussed hair. Neku’s eyes narrowed a fraction, red up to his ears from embarrassment and the lingering flush of arousal. 

“Not just fuck buddies?” 

“With romantic words like that, it’s a wonder you aren’t sweeping half the school off their feet, Neku.” Giggling, Joshua shook out any wrinkles from his slacks before sliding them back on. Neku was far less amused, exhaling sharply in frustration, arms folded. “Do I really have to spell everything out? I just let you have your way with me while I was tied and gagged, trusting you not to do anything I didn’t like, or even simply leave me there, helpless. That’s a privilege only _you_ have, which I’d like to think is answer enough.” 

“You could have just said, ‘no, we’re dating,’ asshole.” Neku looked caught between aggravation and relief, but he reached out for Joshua’s hand regardless. 

“I could have.” He shrugged, letting their fingers lace together loosely. “But this way was more interesting.” 

“Right.” Neku sighed, reaching over to snatch one of the ties off the tabletop. “Ugh, was this the one in your mouth?” 

“And there’s something wrong with that?” 

“It’s…wet.” He wrinkled his nose. 

“You don’t have to wear it right now.” Joshua picked up the other one, noticing it was wrinkled severely enough that it would look strange if he put it on. “Oh, well. Shall we go? I’m thirsty after all that.” 

“Yeah. Good idea.” They paused to pick up their things by the door, and Neku shot Joshua a strange, vaguely accusatory look over his shoulder as he stuffed the tie in his bag. Joshua merely quirked an eyebrow, implicitly asking him to explain. 

“I’m never going to look at one of these the same, thanks to you.”


End file.
